Question: Michael buys a basket of nectarines on sale for $\$13$ before tax. The sales tax is $3\%$. What is the total price Michael pays for the basket of nectarines? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of nectarines. ${3\%} \times {$13} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $3\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{3}{100}$ which is also equal to $3 \div 100$ $3 \div 100 = 0.03$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.03} \times {$13} = {$0.39}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Michael paid. ${$0.39} + {$13.00} = $13.39$ Michael needs to pay $$13.39.$